The Apocalypse
by simon.heinrich.982
Summary: What happens when the Gods are taken by surprise after the Battle of the Labyrinth? Rated T for very mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The Apocalypse

Percy POV:

Current Time

We were running from something that was chasing us. We didn't know if we would be able to keep running, because the monster had been chasing us for a really long time. We were running through the ruins of what had once been New York. Yes, what had once been New York. My guess is you want to know how this happened. For you to know this, I'll have to start at the beginning of the story.

1 Year Ago

It was the 2nd Titan War. Only 2 weeks before we had fought the battle of the Labyrinth. Our losses at that battle were staggering. We lost half of our demigods, and Chiron was crippled. All of us were exhausted, physically and mentally. But none of us were expecting Hermes to flash in, dressed in full battle armor.

We all bowed, and then rose up again. "Hello Lord Hermes, what brings you here today?" I asked politely. Zeus knows I don't want to piss off another god. I've made enemies of Ares and Hera.

"Hello cousin. Where's Chiron?" he asked.

"He's in the big house. Why are you down here Lord Hermes?" I asked.

"That's what I need to talk to Chiron about," he said. Just then, we hear a huge roar. We look out to the sound of the roar, and we see Oceanus rising out of the ocean, holding my dad.

"No, Dad!" I screamed. I drew Riptide and charged toward Oceanus.

He just turned to me and laughed, and threw my dad at me. Poseidon's body hit me and sent me flying. Poseidon was bleeding ichor at an extreme rate, and then I felt rather than saw a tunnel being built from the very depths of the Earth…Tartarus. I knew the only thing that could save me was just diving away from my dad. Then a huge tunnel opened up under my dad, and he fell all the way to Tartarus. I looked at Hermes, and saw a tunnel opening underneath him, and then Kronos himself came and grabbed Hermes. "You were the last Olympian, congratulations. Too bad that just means you'll have a few minutes less in Tartarus than the others," he said, and with that he just threw Hermes in. I just stood there numb. "All Greek Demigods, come out here. I've got an announcement to make about a change in management." With that, everyone felt a tap on their shoulder. I turned around and saw the Minotaur. Everybody had a monster that they had killed at one point or another.

"What the hell is going on?" said Annabeth. She didn't have a monster nearby her, but then Arachne came out.

"I know you've never killed me like the others have killed their monsters, but I hate your mother. Send my regards to her in the Underworld," said Arachne. But with that, Arachne pounced on Annabeth.

"Nooooo," a heart wrenching scream came out of nowhere. It was several seconds until I realized that it came from me. Annabeth went to the ground hard, as Arachne ripped off her arm, and beat her with it. I ran as hard as I could at her, drew Riptide, but two monsters intercepted me as I was running toward Arachne. I slashed my sword through both the Dracaena and they just collapsed into ash. I kept on running but then Hyperion dropped down right in front of me, Krios behind me and they both grabbed me, and held me down while Annabeth was beaten to death.

Krios and Hyperion turned me around so I was facing Kronos, and Kronos began to speak. "So as I think you all know, the Olympians have all been thrown into Tartarus. It's time for a second time, the second reign of the Titans, the second golden age. But there are too many of these pesky humans, so if you'll excuse us Titans we've got to go kill some humans. You demigods are given twenty four hours to go on the run. You get all the supplies you can all carry. Then we hunt you down." With that he turned around. "Oh, and if you attack before your twenty four hours are up, you forfeit the rest of your time." With that he and the rest of the titans flashed out. I ran over to where Annabeth's body was. Her whole body was bloody, and she had died.

"We don't have time to give her a proper burial. We need to get our supplies and get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Apocalypse

Percy POV:

1 Year Ago

With those heavy words on my mind, I got moving. "Okay, everybody. Grab a backpack. Pack two sets of clothes, at least one bigger weapon and one knife/dagger, and as much food and medicine as you can fit in your backpack after that," I said. Everybody dispersed. "Also, be back here in one hour. Then we'll need to get moving." I looked back at Annabeth's body, and seeing her just lying there, I broke out into tears. I tried to hide them, and ran to my cabin. My eyes welling up, I grabbed my old camp shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, and some socks and underwear. Finally, I grabbed my camp necklace. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed as many imperishable food cans as I could, and of course a can opener.

Then I went back to Annabeth's body, it was still just lying there. I reached down, and took her knife. "Goodbye Annabeth, my one true love, you didn't deserve to die this way," I said. With that I went over to the pavilion to wait for everyone else to come over.

"Hey Perce. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, she didn't deserve this," said Grover. I turned around, and saw him crying also. We just hugged and cried. Slowly the rest of the campers flowed in.

"Hey everybody, it's been an hour, which means we only have twenty three hours left. Let's get moving," I said. But in the background, we could all hear this screaming, and explosions. "Okay everybody, ignore it. We'll take the strawberry vans out of here. My goal is to be all the way to Illinois by tomorrow. Maybe we can go and farm in the middle of the country." So everybody got in the cars and we drove away.

We were driving for a few hours when I saw something that made me puke. There were crosses stuck in the ground, and quite a few people had been crucified. But we drove closer and realized, it was all our mortal parents. "Just keep driving," I said. Everybody was crying but me. I know it sounds cruel, but I had to keep my emotions locked up and be strong for the group. As we kept driving, we saw horrible sights. People being run down by hellhounds, being ripped apart by giants, being eaten by Cyclopes, and even worse sights that made me want to puke. But they left us alone, I guess the Titans told them specifically not to attack us unless we attacked them. We kept driving and eventually made it to Illinois.

**Hey guys, thank you for reading my story. I just wanna let you know, Percy will be OOC, which is to be expected after losing Annabeth and his Dad and his Mom. So Percy will kinda be an emotionless person now. I plan to update once a week. I deleted my old story hell like mine because it wasn't going anywhere. Thanks**


End file.
